Puddles of Blood
by Monroe Smith
Summary: Ryan Gutter's hate for the Triads and Columbian Cartel lead him to work for the Mafia. Unfortunately, the Mafia aren't on the same side he's on.*Changed Title*! Plz R&R, really good plot and ton of surprises.
1. War and Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grand Theft Auto characters, just Ryan Gutter, Lou Chang, and other made up characters you've never heard of. All of the Grand Theft Auto stuff is owned by Rockstar Games. I'm not making any money off of this fanfic.  
  
A/N: I tried to do the best I could. I had to come up with ideas for this story, The Hitman, and 1 800 KILL YOU. Please R&R, flames are welcome, I'm not a real sensitive person. I kind of have a writer's block on chapter two so please R&R and lend me some ideas.  
  
An EvilJokar Production  
  
Puddles of Blood  
  
Chapter 1: War and Recovery  
  
Ryan Gutter kicked out the windshield with his right foot. He climbed out of the Sentinel and rolled onto the wet pavement. He ran from the car as it exploded and sent him flying and others running for cover. The rain did little to put out the blazing orange flames that engulfed the car. Ryan pulled out his Uzi and fired two clips at the Triad Fish Van until it too exploded. Amazingly, the driver was not dead, he fell out the door and onto the ground. He was bleeding from various wounds. He tried to get up, but was unsuccessful.  
  
Ryan was twenty years old, he had blonde hair and cold blue eyes. He wore tan cargo pants, a dark blue sweater and a dark blue bandana that covered his hair and the top of his ears. He worked for Toni Cipriani, Liberty City's extortionist and Salvatore Leone's right-hand man. Toni hated the Triad's guts, and so did Ryan. The Triads had murdered his parents when he was six years old.  
  
Ryan drove a blue Stinger to Mama Cipriani's Restaurant. He parked the car next to a red Kuruma and walked up the steps leading to Toni. Toni was seated at a table with a white envelope in his hand. He looked up and saw Ryan approaching.  
  
"Hey, it's my favorite cleaner," Toni said handing Ryan the envelope that contained his payment.  
  
"The Triads ambushed me, their stupid fish vans were all over the place, and I almost got a few bullets capped in me!" Ryan yelled angrily.  
  
"Calm down, all that yelling and screaming will upset Mama Cipriani."  
  
Ryan took a seat across from Toni. The aroma of Italian spaghetti and pizza infiltrated his nostrils. It had stopped raining, but there was still the occasional thunder and lightning every few minutes.  
  
"Now listen to me," Toni said, "I've had it with those filthy scum. You, me, and some of my guys will go down to that stupid fish factory tomorrow, and whack the Triad leader, Lou Chang. That should teach those friggin' Triads a very valuable lesson; that no one messes with Toni Cipriani!" he said pounding his fist on the table.  
  
"Hey, keep it down out there, I'm trying to watch my soap operas," Mama Cipriani called from inside.  
  
"Sorry Mama!"  
  
"And then when we're done," Toni said lowering his voice, "we'll all go down to Sex Club 7 and party with the ladies. Now get the hell outta here and get ya some rest. You're gonna need it, 'cause tomorrow's a big day.  
  
Ryan arrived at Toni's the next day and found a note on the table. He picked it up and read it out loud, "Go to Joey's Garage in Trenton and pick up the limo, then get back to my place to pick me and my men up. Make it quick too, Lou Chang is leaving for a meeting soon."  
  
Ryan ran back down the steps and hopped in the Mafia Sentinel he had found at Salvatore's mansion. He ripped away from the restaurant and into the streets. He swerved around a sharp corner that made the car turn onto two wheels. He exited the car and walked inside the garage.  
  
"You must be here for the limo, I'm Joey Leone," Joey said shaking Ryan's hand.  
  
The scent of turmoil and gasoline hovered in the air, thick and strong. Joey escorted Ryan to the black limo that wasn't too far away. Ryan thanked Joey and got in the Stretch. He drove out of the building and back to Toni's place. The day was hot and moist, and the pavement was wet.  
  
He reached the restaurant and honked the horn. Toni came out holding a shotgun. Six men followed him carrying M-16s and AK-47s.  
  
Toni and four other men got into the limo. The two other guys got into a Triad Fish Van that Ryan had just now noticed.  
  
"Follow the fish van; the gate will only open to that van. When the gate opens drive in and we'll unleash mayhem and havoc into the Turtle Head Fish Co.!" Toni said lock and loading his automatic shotgun.  
  
Ryan followed the fish van to the factory. A Triad dressed in blue holding a pistol opened the black metal gate. The van entered the compound. As the Triad was about to close the gate, Ryan pulled in. Toni stuck the barrel of the shotgun out the window and fired. The Triad flew back and landed onto the concrete. The two men in the fish van got out and started blasting everyone with their M-16s. Ryan, Toni, and the other four men got out of the Stretch and added their own firepower to the party. The Triad leader came out to see what all the commotion was and was shot dead. Ryan and the others got back into their vehicles. Ryan noticed a figure lying on the ground not moving, and he wasn't dressed in blue.  
  
"Toni!" Ryan screamed at he got out of the car and dashed toward the man. Toni lay there not moving, but his eyes were open and they were looking at Ryan. Toni grabbed Ryan's hand and said, "The Triads finally got what they deserved, but I'm saddened to say that I won't be around to enjoy the peace. You can do many good things in your life, with the knowledge and skills you possess." And with that Toni's head fell to the side and he died.  
  
Ryan awoke with a start two days later. He had had nightmares about the past couple of days. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He pulled off the camouflage sheet that was soaked in sweat. He got dressed in his usual outfit and went outside to his garage. He lived in Red Light District. He entered his Diablo Stallion that he had stolen from some gangster in Hepburn Heights. He droved it out into the streets and made a left, he didn't know where he was going or what he'd do when he got there, but he had to go for a ride.  
  
He turned on the radio; it was on Chatterbox. There was an advertisement on the station for The Hooker Foundation.  
  
Ryan turned off the radio and drove in silence. He thought about all the times he had worked for Toni Cipriani and the Triad war and his parents. A loud rumble outside his car interrupted his thoughts. He looked to his left and saw two Triad Fish Vans coming at him! One of the vans hit him hard which sent him flipping and rolling down a small grass hill. He got out and went to his trunk. He opened the trunk and pulled out a flame- thrower.  
  
"Now what scumbags!" he yelled as he torched the two fish vans. They exploded sending debris flying all over the place. He got back in his Diablo Stallion and drove to Salvatore's mansion in Saint Mark's. He sped through traffic, dodging cars and swerving at turns. He made it to the mansion and went inside to talk to Salvatore.  
  
"Ah, Ryan Gutter, come have a seat right here," Salvatore said pointing to a red chair next to him.  
  
"I need some work, now that Toni's dead," Ryan said as he sat down.  
  
"Oh yes, Toni's death was such a tragic loss. Him and me went way back when, but that's a long story. Anyways, you need some work."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well there is something that you can do for me. There's this Columbian Cartel boat, it's like a floating factory or something, and they're using it to push SPANK! The Cartel is dealing that trash with the Triads. I want you to blow that bloody ship sky high. Those rats will get what they deserve."  
  
Ryan got up and went out the door. He got in a gray Mafia Sentinel since those bastards had ruined his Diablo Stallion. He drove to Trenton where the Portland Docks were located. He drove in and around a couple of buildings. He saw two Columbians and their blue trucks parked out front a ramp that led up to the ship. He drove to the left and behind a couple of huge multi-colored crates, that way he was out of sight. He walked around it and sneaked up on the Columbian on the left. He placed the barrel of the pistol on the back of the man's head and put his other hand over the guy's mouth. He slowly led the man out of sight from the rest of his gang members. He knocked the man out and stole his clothes. He then kicked the unconscious man into the ocean. He walked casually up the ramp and to the right. He saw three huge gas containers that were next to each other.  
  
Ryan looked around and made sure no one was looking. Then he pulled out five grenades and placed them in between the gas containers. He ran back down the ramp and onto the ground. He got back in his own clothes and ran towards the ship. He pulled out a Molotov cocktail and threw it to where the gas containers were. Then he took off running back to his car. He heard an ear splitting roar and saw a big explosion in his rear-view mirror. The gang members all ran around and screamed like retarded idiots. The ship finally sunk and disappeared under the gleaming blue water. Ryan drove back to Salvatore's mansion in Saint Mark's.  
  
Salvatore was more then pleased to hear that the Cartel's ship was no more. He handed Ryan a case that contained $150,000. Ryan took the money happily and left. He returned to his hideout and fell asleep. His nightmares had finally vanished and he was able to have a nice long dreamless sleep. 


	2. The Plot Thickens

Puddles of Blood  
  
Chapter Two: The Plot Thickens  
  
Ryan got into his car and drove eagerly to Salvatore's mansion. He had the radio blasting with GAME FM. He sped through the city and swerved left and right, and driving through red lights.  
  
His speeding car caught the eye of an officer. He quickly flashed his lights and turned on the siren. Ryan saw the paddy wagon in his side mirror and slammed on the gas even harder. He weaved in and out of traffic and lost control on a speed bump. His car flew up in the air and the police car went flying under him into a telephone pole. Ryan's car must have done a 900-degree flip in the air and then it smashed into the ground and kept rolling. It rolled onto a sidewalk and hit an old lady and another cop. The car finally stopped and stayed upside down.  
  
Two police cars showed up and so did an ambulance. Ryan was carefully pulled out of the smashed car and put in the back of an ambulance. He was unconscious and had a huge gash on his forehead that made blood run down his face. He had other cuts and bruises on his body. The ambulance roared its sirens and raced to the hospital.  
  
When Ryan awoke his head was bandaged up tight. He had a terrible headache that made his forehead feel like it was throbbing. He left hand was in a blue cast. The lights were bright and reflected off of the bright white walls. He tried to sit up but groaned in pain instead.  
  
A doctor came in and shut the door behind him. He then went behind a red curtain in the corner of the somewhat small room. Ryan stared at the curtain and heard a clicking sound. He saw the doctor come out from behind the curtains with a silenced nine-millimeter in his hand. He aimed the gun at Ryan's head.  
  
Ryan lay there on the bed frozen in terror and shock. He heard and gunshot and shut his eyes tightly. He hadn't felt a thing. He opened his eyes and saw the door open and the "doctor" lying dead on the white tiled floor. A beautiful young woman came in holding Colt Python in her hand. Ryan stared at her in relief and curiosity. He had never seen her before. She was wearing a long-sleeved black leather jacket with a little red shirt underneath and a small black skirt. She had beautiful big brown eyes and shoulder length black hair with white highlights.  
  
"Who are you?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I'll explain everything to you as soon as we get out of here," she replied.  
  
She grabbed his clothes and helped him up off the bed and outside to her awaiting car. She put him in the passenger seat of her Infernus and got in.  
  
"My name is Mercedes. The doctor that tried to kill you was one of the Mafia men that work for Salvatore Leone."  
  
"But why did you help me, we've never met."  
  
"Tommy Vercetti sent me to get you, he's familiar with some of your work for Toni Cipriani, and wants you to work for him.  
  
"But why does Salvatore want me dead?"  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Sorry it's so short, I put this here since I hadn't updated in a while and so I can have a little more time with the story. I still don't know what's going to happen. So if you want to find out why Salvatore Leone wants Ryan Gutter killed and why Tommy Vercetti getting involved. Then PLEASE review so that I know people are interested in my story. I'm really trying to thicken the plot. Also, please read 'Money Isn't Everything' by Phoenix Master, it's a really good story. Thanx! 


End file.
